Of Snow And Siblings
by Randomwords247
Summary: Alice was found on the shore by a knight, and taken to the castle, allowed to by the King and Queen of Arendelle, although she misses her brothers, she tries to run away on the first night, only to bump into the most unexpected person. Elsa. A Non-Canon to my stories, like a what if... takes place when Elsa and Anna were kids
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello everyone! This is a What If... story, it is completely Non-Canon to my current series of stories, basicly as you have read in the summery, this is a What If... of Alice being found a couple weeks after Elsa and Anna got separated**

**Alice, George and Timothy: WE ARE GONNA MEET THE KING AND QUEEN?!**

**Me:...Err yes? *rolls eyes* lol anyway George and Anna, DO DA DISCLAIMER CAUSE IT'S DISCLAIMER TIME AGAIN :D!**

**Anna and George: Frozen and everything inside of that movie belongs to Disney, but everything else belongs to Random!**

**Me: On with the story! (Btw the prologue comes from the orignal story "The Lost Little Girl", but don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be posted straight away!)**

* * *

"Quickly my dear, go through the window with your brother to escape" a women told her daughter, who just nodded with tears rolling down her face

"Follow me Alice" Alice's brother told her "Okay George" she answered climbing out the window with her brother, then the knights burst through the door "There she is! Get her!" one of them said pointing at Alice

"If we outsmart them, we may be able to outrun them as well" George said pushing barrels towards the knights which crashed into them, however they quickly got up and started chasing them again.

Soon however, the two children reached a cliff with water at the bottem

"Just give us the girl and you can go free" the knight's leader told George

"Never!" he shouted back, this was all to much for Alice to handle

"Goodbye George" she said crying as she jumped off the cliff into the sea

"Alice!" George shouted seeing her fall into the rushing waves

"Come here boy!" the leader of the knights ordered

"I gotta save her" George thought to himself "I hope you enjoy having rusty armour if your going to follow us" he said to them diving down into the sea to go after her, the knights could do nothing but watch

"They won't last a day out in the sea, they've doomed themselves, come one we've wasted enough time already" the leader said as they headed back towards the Kingdom.

* * *

**Me: Like I said, the prologue is from "The Lost Little Girl" but the first chapter is coming ASAP (which is in a couple minutes :P) **

**Elsa: Er O_o?**

**Me: O_o to you too! :P lol anyway that's it for this chapter, please review to tell me what you think, and I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	2. Meet Anna

**Me: Hello everyone! Told you all that the next chapter would be posted extreamly soon!  
**

**Alice: This chapter is a little confusing for me D:**

**Me: Just to let you know I don't care :P**

**George: We realized :P**

**Me: *rolls eyes* I noticed that you realized lol, anyways Timothy, Anna, you two youngest siblings, guess what time it is!**

**Anna: Chocolate eating time?**

**Timothy: Time to play with George and Alice?**

**Me: No! :P It's DISCLAIMER TIME! :D**

**Anna and Timothy: Ooooohhh! Frozen and everything inside of that movie belongs to Disney, but everything else belongs to Random!**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Alice's POV:  
**

"When do you think she will wake up?" a voice asked, "Possibly in a few hours" another voice replied, I felt around with my hands, wondering where I was, surprisingly, I felt something soft, instead of the water of the sea or some wood that I happened to have landed on, where was I?

"I see, thank you" the first voice said, I then heard footsteps walking away, okay, so I'm not in the sea or on the beach, that's one thing worked out.

I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was, only to see someones eyes staring at me "Hello" the person said, my eyes widened, and I screamed, shifting backwards on the bed, wait _bed?_

"Wh-who are you?" I asked "I'm Anna" she, _Anna_ replied "What's your name?" she asked me, _"My name? Sh-she wants to know my name?" _usually when people see me, they tell me to go away or shoo, no one really likes me or takes much notice of me, some people even made fun of the colour of my hair calling it 'white'

"M-my name is Alice" I told her, to be honest, I didn't like the idea of giving my name away to a complete stranger, but then again, she told me her's so it was just fair

"That's a nice name" she stated "Th-thanks, your name is nice as well" I replied, trying to remember what had happened before and after I jumped into the sea, a sudden pain surged through my right arm, I looked at it, noticing it was bandaged up, did it get hit while I was in the sea?

"Your arm was hurt pretty bad, so Mama and Papa let you stay in the castle!" she announced, very nice of her Mama and Papa to let me stay in the castle, _wait_, did she just say _castle__!?_

"Ca-castle?" I couldn't help but ask, she nodded "You live in a castle?" I asked, making her giggle somehow "Of course I live in a castle! I'm a Princess!" she told me, I was talking to a _Princess _and staying inside of the _Kind and Queen's Castle?!_ Last time I was in a castle I ended up running for my life, so it scared me hearing her say that, but wait, her name is Anna? The Princess isn't named _Anna_ she's named _Lillian_, what's going on?

Wait, that's it! I jumped into the sea, and most likely was there for days, if I jumped into the sea, and there was a strong current... Then I could've been taken to another country! Why else would the Princess not be called "Lillian" like the one in Frankenton? But wait, if I'm in another country...

_George_

George had jumped into the sea as well! And who knows what's happened to Mama, Papa and Timothy by now! This is all my fault! What am I gonna do now? How am I gonna find my family? How?

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, not wanting her to know, if I let her know then it would lead to questions, if I answered them then they would lead to more and eventually what made the knights chase after me and George in the first place

"Oh wait! The doctor asked me to tell him when you woke up! I'll be right back!" she said, suddenly hurrying off and out of the door, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Did I still have my flute with me? I searched around, trying to find it, my family gave it to me on my 3rd Birthday, of course though, I couldn't play it then, but after learning, I just loved playing it, it helped me to calm down sometimes, I couldn't go anywhere without it,

Thankfully I saw it on a table, I slowly got out of bed, and walked towards it, trying to ignore the pain in my arm. When I reached the table, I took it of and held it in my hands, it looked in perfect condition and dry as well, they probably dried it off, I sat down on the rug sighing to myself, wondering about my family, who wouldn't if they were lost in a place they had never set foot it and their elder brother was in the sea, maybe even dead, and that the rest of their family could also be dead.

I brought a hand to my face, realizing that I was crying, I got up and walked towards the bed again, _"Wow"_ I thought _"This bed is very tall, much taller then my bed at home"_ it was a true fact, I decided not to climb onto it, and instead lean against it, I wasn't too comfortable inside of a castle.

My eyes started to fall, I was really tired, not willing to fight it, I let sleep come to me, hoping for a good dream.

* * *

**Me: Well, how was that? Yeah ik that was mostly in Alice's thoughts, buuuuuuut, it's _much_ more different then the orignal one, as you can see in this chapter!  
**

**George: I'm older then Elsa and Anna O_O**

**Alice: It's creepy**

**Elsa and Anna: _Very_ creepy!**

**Me: Whatever, please review to tell me what you think and I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	3. Found In The Night

**Me: Hello everyone!  
**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: I have information concerning my other stories: They _will_ be updated soon, it's just been so hard to figure out what to put into the next chapter, and what everyone should say in it, etc, etc, so don't worry! I haven't and am not thinking about deserting them!**

**Alice: That's good to know, but why update this one? For me, it's creepy, probably the same way for the other characters**

**Me: Because, my mind is filled with ideas for this story, and too bad if it's creepy for you characters, I make this story how I wanna :P, also No Reviews? It's a little upsetting seeing non, but it's alright, I'll managed and see if this next chapter is reviewed, if not, who cares? I'll still continue the story no matter what!**

**Elsa: *Sarcasm* That's _nice_ to know**

**Me: Sarcasm will get you no where, ik you characters probably hate me for this story but idc at all :P! KING AGDAR, QUEEN IDUN, DISCLAIMER TIME!  
**

**Adgar and Idun: O_o? Err, Frozen, along with everything inside of that movie belongs to Disney, but everything else belongs to Random**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I woke up, and looked around, I was inside of a bed, where was I again? Oh yeah, inside of a castle! I needed to get out of here, I mean, really, of all the people to find me and take care of me, it's the King and Queen of wherever this is, I sighed, sitting upright before jumping of the bed.

I still had my cloak with me, which was good, I could sneak out, and not be seen, then I could look for Mama, Papa, George and Timmy, simple plan! I walked over to the door, putting the hood of my cloak over my head, so no one could see my Platinum Blonde hair standing out in the darkness. I slowly opened the door, which thankfully, didn't make a sound, I then closed it and looked around, there was two ways to go.

I sighed to myself, wondering which way to go, I decided on going left, and if the exit wasn't there, I would go the other way. Of course though, climbing out of a window would be an easier thing to do, but I've never really been good at climbing or anything like that, that was what George and Timmy were good at, so it was out of the question.

"Oof"

I was knocked to the floor by something, my hood ending up falling down as well, I looked up, to see a girl around my age, with the same platinum blonde hair as me, and the same icey blue eyes, "O-oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just looking for the exit" I told her, afraid that she would tell, I backed away a little, seeing the fear in her eyes,

"Please don't tell"

We both then stared at each other, what did she do wrong? Maybe I could find out, I looked behind me, seeing a little ice on the floor, uh oh, I hoped she couldn't see it,

"I-I'm sorry, m-my name is Alice, what's y-your name?" I asked, trying to make sure that she wouldn't tell

"My name is Elsa, Princess Elsa" she told me, oh no! I bumped into a _Princess,_ now I'm defiantly gonna get in trouble, "Princess? I-I'm sorry for bumping into you, Y-Your H-hi-highness!" I managed to say, this day couldn't get any worse!_  
_

"I-it's alright, it was my fault, I-I wasn't looking where I was going" she told me, "So, your a Princess? What country is this?" I asked

"This is Arendelle" she told me, 'Arendelle', I've heard that name once before, where did I hear it again? Never mind that, that was a another matter for another time "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you, I, I need to go" I said getting up to run once more, but before I could I saw her gasp

"How did you do that?" she asked, I looked under me, the ice I was covering was growing _Uh o__h,_ _busted _I thought before running away "Wait!" she called, I didn't listen though, why would I? She would probably tell her Mama and Papa and throw me in jail, or have me hung or executed, lots of things they could do to me.

However, she was faster then me, which made losing her a problem, I could run towards a staircase and slide down, but then again, I didn't know _where_ a staircase was, so that was out of the question

She finally caught up to me, and grabbed my arm, I turned around to face her, tears in my eyes from fear of being thrown into the dungeon or worse, "Please" I begged "Please don't throw me into dungeon! Please! I'll do anything you want!" I begged her, hoping she would understand

"I'm not going to throw you into the dungeon!"

Did... Did she just really say that? Did she not want to throw me into the dungeon?

"Then, then what do you want me for?" I asked almost silently, looking into her eyes "I just want to talk to you" she said calmly but I could hear a little bit of fear in her voice, what? Just want to talk to me?

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked her "About the ice" she said, uh-oh, this probably isn't gonna end well, what have I done to myself?

"Alright then" I said, fear clearly in my voice "But is it a good idea talking here?" I asked

"No, follow me, we'll, we'll talk in my room" she told me, wonder what she wants to know about _the ice_. I shuddered, not wanting my biggest secret to be known by anyone, other then my family of course, but it scared me, what she might do,

To a person with _Powers Over Ice And Snow_

* * *

**Me: BOOM! Next chapter is finished! OH YEAH! Lol, also I don't know if I have said this before but, I'm thinking about making a Frozen and Smurfs crossover, using the actual characters and my own OCs that I have made so far, tell me if you think it's a good idea! **

**George: Do you always think and do the most random things ever?**

**Me: -_- we've been over this before, I am "Randomwords247" WHY ELSE WOULD I BE CALLED 'RANDOM' IF I DIDN'T LIKE RANDOM THINGS!? *sighs* You know, forget it, I'm not gonna talk to you for a whole chapter George :P**

**Alice: ...What on Earth is going on?**

**Me: I have no idea but there we go, remember to review, to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all next time!  
**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	4. Secret Revealed!

**Me: Hello everyone!  
**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: Still no reviews? Hmmmm, wonder why, do you guys not like this story? Well I know that 2 people do, because 2 people have followed this story, but I'm beginning to wonder if anyone else does, if you do, please, please _Please_ review, because I'm beginning to wonder if anyone (other then the 2 people who have followed) likes this story**

**Agdar: People might, they just might not feel like reviewing**

**Me: Could be true**

**Alice and Timothy: OK, THAT'S IT WHERE IS HE!?**

**Me: Err, where's who?**

**Timothy: Big bwother Geroge!**

**Me: I don't know what you are talking about**

**Alice: You know _exactly_ what we're talking about! *Alice and Timothy begin chasing me*  
**

**Me: Uh-oh, *runs* QUICK DISCLAIMER! Frozen and everything inside of that movie belongs to Disney, but everything else belongs to me! On with the story! QUICK!**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

Elsa motioned with her hands for me to follow, and started walked, I did too, to be honest, I couldn't think of what else I could do, if I ran I would probably end up in the dungeon, if I lied, I would probably end up in the dungeon, basically all the ways I can think of getting out of this, they would end up with me in the dungeon, so I followed her, knowing that she would probably end up knowing about my powers

Once we entered the room, she closed and locked the door, while I sat down with my leg crossed on the floor, she sat down the same next to me, making me move slightly due to being so close to her.

"So what is it you wanna know?" I asked her, "About the ice" she answered plainly

"What do you wanna know about the ice?" I asked, my breathing increased and my throat felt like it was closing up,

"Did you make it?" she asked in an extremely quiet voice, I just looked at her, my voice had left me, so I couldn't answer "Did you make it?" she asked louder this time,

"Yes" I answered in the loudest voice I could manage, which turned out to be even quieter then when Elsa had asked me the first time

Her eyes widened after I said that, clearly she was in shock "I'm sorry, but did you just say yes?" she asked me, I slowly nodded my head, wondering what she would do to me,

"You made it? You can _make_ _ice_?" she asked, I nodded again "Y-yes" I said,

"Show me"

Wait, what? 'Show me', those aren't really the words I was expecting her to say, I was expecting her to shout for her Mama and Papa, the King and Queen, to send me to the dungeon, to live the rest of my life there! 'Show me'? Well, she's not sending me to the dungeon with those words, is she?

"Show you?" I asked her, still unsure if those were really her words "Show me, please" she said, so I wasn't dreaming,

I stood up, Elsa doing the same, I gulped wondering what her reaction would be, before raising my foot a little and them pressing it down on the floor, the moment I did that, it all got covered with a layer of ice, and began snowing

Elsa gasped, either out of surprise, shock, or worry and wanting me to be sent to the dungeon

_Stop that!_

I mentally slapped myself, in the time I've known Elsa, she's a nice person, but then again, I'm not sure if I should trust her..

_If you think that she or anyone is gonna send you to the dungeon one more time, and I will make sure you can't find your voice to speak ever again_

I really need to stop talking to myself, but nevertheless, my head with right, I needed to stop suggesting it so much,

"You have them too"

What? 'I have them too'?

"What do you mean?" I asked out of curiosity, "You have them too!" she said louder this time

"I have what too?" I asked, did she mean Snow and Ice Powers? Wait a minute.

_That's it!_

Of course! Why didn't I notice it before! She doesn't have the same hair and eye colour as the rest of her family, they have chocolate brown, or strawberry blonde hair, but she has platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, just like me! Her skin is as pale as mine as well!

"You have Ice and Snow powers as well?" I asked quietly, she slowly nodded, wow, so I'm not alone, I'm not alone! But... I am alone. My family. Aren't here. Mama, Papa and Timothy, are who knows where! Probably the dungeon, and George, George is floating in the sea, because. Because of me... this is _all_ because of me, all of it...

"Are you alright?"

I looked at her, I could feel tears running down my face "No" I answered "I'm not", I lost all feeling in my legs all of a sudden, and fell on my knees, "What's wrong, if, if it's okay with me asking" she asked

"My family" I started "Are, are in positions I would do anything to get them out of" I answered, not sure at all if that made sense

"My Mama, Papa, and little brother, Timothy, are most likely, in the dungeon, and, my older brother, George, is" I began to say, "Is floating in the sea right now, maybe even dead, they're all like that because of me" I told her, who knows why I was telling her this, I just felt like I could trust her

"Why is it because of you?" she asked, "Because, the knights were after me, no one else, and if I would've let them take to the dungeon, then my family would be safe" I told her,

_What on Earth? What kind of information is that?! Now your probably gonna have to tell her the whole story!_

In my defence, oh mind of mine, that _is_ the reason why, if I had of not run away and just let them take me away to the dungeon, they wouldn't be in this mess

_...Good point, but it's gonna lead to questions! Any second now!_

"Knights were after you? Why? What did you do wrong?" she asked again

_I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so!_

Whoops! **(A/N: Anyone catch that reference?)**

"To be honest, I don't know why they were after me, all I did was make the floor of nearby the castle ice and was about to play with George, the head of the Guard, Sebastian, saw this, and told them to capture me, even though I did nothing wrong" I explained, looking at her

Do you think she'll say anything or accuse me of something?

_If you don't shut up, I'll make you_

Why on Earth am I threatening myself?

_Because I'm the voice inside of your head, and you can't control what I say to you_

Can't you just, magically disappear? Because your annoying

_No. Because I'm inside you head_

Well, it was worth a try.

"That's terrible" she finally said, something didn't look right with her, she looked. Upset. Did I say something wrong? I decided to let it go **(A/N: Reference anyone?)** and forget about it for now, and talk about something else.

* * *

For a couple hours more, we talked about different things, like favorite foods, favorite games, and other things

Turns out, she's 8, a year older then me, who knew? And her little sister, Anna, is 5, the same age as Timmy! We talked about many things, until one question, that was probably on her mind for a while

"Where is it that you come from?" Elsa asked, I stared at her, I wasn't expecting _that_ question to come up anytime soon

"I, I don't know, I've lived in Frankenton for most of my life, but I don't know where I was born" I answered, it was the truth as well, she giggled a little after I said that

"What's so funny Your Highness?" I asked, "Please, just call me Elsa" she said, okay, first Royal I have ever meet that has given me permission to call them by their name, that's a first!

"Okay then, what's so funny _Elsa_" I asked, this time using her name "The name" she answered quietly, hmm, I'm guessing that Royals can't laugh at names of places, it was true though, the name was strange and funny

"I understand, it's a strange and funny name" I said giggling a little myself, suddenly I heard rumbling

_Uh-oh, looks like your hungry_

I forgot about that, I've been drifting in the sea for probably days, and even when I did wake up, I didn't eat anything, of course I'm hungry!

"Are you hungry?" she asked, I mentally laughed, I just had this conversation with my mind, but it didn't hurt to tell her

"Yes, I haven't eaten in a while" I told her,

_Why have you been telling her so many things? I thought you were extremely shy!_

I am, I just get along with her well, it's not every day that I get to meet someone who has the same powers as me!

"Do you want to go and get something to eat then?" she asked, yes, actually, if you don't mind

"Yes please" I said, "Here" she said giving me some food that she, unexpectedly, had on a table, well, that was unexpected, then again, everything that has happened tonight has been unexpected, so it was expected to be unexpected, wait what?

I began eating it after she gave it to me "Thank you" I said to her, after a little while, I had finished it, and just before I was gonna ask about something on my mind, a clock chimed thrice.

_It's 3 in the morning! You should be asleep by now! Your gonna be extremely tired tomorrow if you stay up any longer!_

I couldn't argue with that, no matter how much I wanted to,

"It's late" way to go myself! Stating the obvious! Why on Earth am I talking to myself again!?

"I should go" I said "You can't go" she said, I looked at her "Why not?"

"Your injuries, they're too great, there's no way you could find them like that" she told me, she had a point, hmm new plan! I stay until my injuries have healed enough for me to find my family, I find my family and then we all move to someone else, maybe Arendelle, and then we'll all be happy!

I sighed "Fine, I'll stay until their healed, but where do I sleep?" I asked

"In the room where you were before you bumped into me?" she asked, she has a point "Ok, bye" I said, exiting the room, and heading towards the one that I was in before, I hope I can remember which one that was.

* * *

**Me: *gets tackled to the floor by Alice and Timothy* AHH!  
**

**Alice: Tell us! Now!**

**Me: Or what?**

**Alice: Or I'll make you eat snow!**

**Me: HA! I've eaten snow tons of times before!**

**Timothy: We'll cover you with ice!**

**Me: NEVER! I'm not telling!**

**George: Telling what?**

**Alice and Timothy: George?!**

**Me: Tell where you were, I kept it a secret, like I promised, although I almost ended up as an icicle doing so *glares at Alice and Timothy***

**Alice: Whoops...**

**George: I'll tell you in the next chapter's A/N where I was :3**

**Timothy: Noooo! Now we have to wait!**

**Agdar and Idun: Is this really what our daughters go through?**

**Me: -_-, yes and no, now shush, I need to say my lines! *ahem* Hope you all liked this chapter (IT HAS OVER 2,000 WORDS!), and remember to review to tell me what you think! I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Escape Fail

**Me: Hello everyone!  
**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: GREAT NEWS! I GOT A REVIEW! It's from PrincessSnowflake and reads:  
**

**"Nooo! What happened to George? Update soon or I will kill you! I like very much the plot of the story, I think Elsa and Alice would be great friends, you are doing a great job! And update soon!"**

**Me: Err, I'M UPDATING SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm gonna have to write this quicker then before now... But still THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing! And who knows, Elsa and Alice may end up as best friends!**

**Alice: :O! Random, you and George promised that in this chapter you'd tell us where George went in the last chapter!**

**Me: I'll tell you at the end of the chapter! There's not enough time! Cause it's (drum-roll please) DISCLAIMER TIME! Frozen and everything inside of that movie belongs to Disney (I always do typos in that while writing it and have to re-write it O_O) while everything else belongs to me! On with the story!  
**

* * *

**Alice's POV (As usual :P) :  
**

"Before you leave" Elsa said, "Could you please not tell anyone about tonight, or about you knowing about my powers" she asked, "Of course, please don't tell about my powers either, I-I don't think it would be a good idea, goodbye" I said "Goodbye"

Once I left Elsa's room, I felt relived, not that I didn't like to talk to people, but it was the fact that I had just talked for ages with _Royalty_, I still don't trust Royalty that much, but I do more now then I did before at least, I got to the room, and look at the bed, it was huge, way bigger then at home, it didn't feel right sleeping in such a big bed, so I decided I would sleep next to it, but before going to bed, I needed to play a song with my flute, so I took out my flute, and begun to play it **(A/N: She plays it to the tune of "I love you" from Barney)**.

I sighed after I finished the song, and looked out of the window, I played it for Timothy, before he went to bed, Mama always sung it to us before we went to bed, I sighed, deciding it was time to go to bed

I took of my cloak and lied down on the floor next to the bed, and used my cloak as a quilt, true this wasn't even as good as home, but it made me feel better then to sleep in a Royal Bed, before I closed my eyes enjoying the peace of the night

* * *

_"Give us the Girl, and you and your family can go free" the leader of the Guards said to George "Fine, take her, I never wanted a _Freak _for a sister anyway!" George responded, pushing me forwards __  
_

_"What? But George-" I started to protest "What? Too afraid to face the truth? I've hated you from the minute you were born, your not my sister, your a _Freak_ an _Ugly, Unlovable, Filthy FREAK!_ I HATE YOU!" _

_Those words felt like something kept stabbing my heart with a knife, over and over again, but me and him were best friends, we always had been, had he really been faking this all the time? _

_I felt somethings grab my arms, I looked and saw that two Guards were holding them "How could you George?" I managed to whisper_

_"How could I? HOW COULD I? BECAUSE YOUR A FREAK! A MONSTER! Take her away if you want, non of us have ever cared" he said, while the Guards were taking me away,_

_The next thing I knew, I was right next to one of those things where people are hung, wait, my arms were tied up, what was going on_

_"Presenting their Majesties, King Frederick, Queen Holly and Princess Lillian!" a voice announced, as the announced people walked into view _

_"This Girl" the King started "Is accused of with Witch-Craft, and being a danger to everyone, does the Girl have anything to say before we continue?" he asked, _

_I was wondering who the Girl was, until I saw him looking at me, _I was being hung_, me, "Y-yes, Your Majesty"__ I said, quietly_

_"Please, tell my Mama, Papa and Brothers, that I love them, no matter what they think of me" I announced, who knew what their reaction would be to that, they probably all hate me_

_"Now that the Girl has spoken her last wish, proceed!" he shouted, I heard lots of people shouting for it to get on, the rope was put around my neck, I closed my eyes, hoping for this to be painless, "Goodbye Alice" I heard someone say, sadness was in their voice, before the floor under me was opened..._

* * *

I woke up startled, breathing heavily, _"Well"_ I thought _"I've never had _that_ nightmare before"_ but the question is, who was it that said "Goodbye Alice" with so much sadness in their voice, who was it, it, it seemed so familiar, but it wasn't Mama, Papa, George or Timothy's voice, so, whose voice was it?

_"Forget about that, worry about it later"_ I thought, my arm felt like someone was ripping it off, it was horrible pain

I looked around, I was still on the floor, so no one must have come in yet, which was good, because there was a little snow in the room which I probably made in my nightmare, I needed to get rid of that, where I should put it, I didn't know... until I turned around, and saw the window open a little, I picked up the snow, and threw it out the window, it landed in a little water, hopefully no one could notice it in there

I looked out the window, should I jump? Should I try to escape and find my brothers? I glanced at the clock, it was around three O Clock in the morning, maybe I could leave for a little while, deciding on this, I opened the window wider, and then walked backwards a little for a running start, and then ran towards it and jumped, landing in the lake

I swam upwards, and breathed in heavily, _"Well, I'm never doing _that_ again"_ I thought, while climbing out of the lake, thankfully I didn't feel the cold, which meant I wouldn't be freezing to death,

_"Soooo, now what? How do I get out of the castle walls and then find a way back in again after? I really haven't thought this though have I?"_ I thought, I needed to come up with better plans, although, that was what George was good at, not me, maybe I could find a secret exit? Yeah, that could work...

I walked around, with my cloak hood over my head of course, and searched for a secret exit of some sort, hoping there was one

"What are you doing?"

I turned around, and saw Anna standing there, Uh-oh, Busted

"Who are you?" she asked, well, at least she couldn't recognise me

"I'm looking for a way out, I don't know how I got in here, but if the guards saw me, they would lock me up, I'm just looking for my brother" I said, in the most innocent voice I could handle

"Now where have I heard you're voice before?" she asked herself, oh no, "I don't understand what you mean, I've never seen you before in my life" I lied, to be honest, I hated lying, but sometimes, I had to do it, she then gasped and smiled

"Alice!" she announced, "What are you doing outside?"

"Err, no reason" I told her

"There is a reason, tell me it! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" she said doing the puppy dog eyes, how did she know that they were my weakness?

"I-I'm looking for a secret exit, I need to find someone" I said, lowering my hood, "Who?", that voice was so innocent! No way I could resist it!

"M-my brother, do you know a way out? Other then going through the gate?" I asked "Of course I do! Follow me!" well, that's nice, she probably knows the castle inside and out, so why didn't I ask her in the first place? Then again, why was she awake so early? I would've imagined all Royalty to wake up at Eight O Clock, not Three!

There were so many things I had to figure out...

* * *

**Me: Done! Sorry for the short chapter though, I _desperately_ need to update my other ones!  
**

**Alice: TELL US!**

**Me: NO! George will!**

**George: I was eating a chocolate croissant, in some place that Random and Elsa showed me**

**Timothy: Oooooooh, you lovw chocowate croissants!**

**Me: Still trying to master Timmy's Voice... -_- But still, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


End file.
